355th Operations Group
The 355th Operations Group is a United States Air Force unit, assigned to the 355th Wing. It is stationed at Davis-Monthan Air Force Base, Arizona. Units The 355th Operations Group consists of six squadrons and over 450 personnel employing 75 A/OA-10 aircraft and an AN/TPS-75 radar system. It provides war-fighters with forces for close air support (CAS), air interdiction (AI), forward air control (FAC), combat search and rescue (CSAR), ground based tactical air control, and airbase operations. It also conducts all formal course directed aircraft initial qualification/requalification training. * 354th Fighter Squadron : Maintains 18 A-10 and 6 OA-10 aircraft to conduct Close Air Support, Air Interdiction, Forward Air Control -- Airborne, and Combat Search and Rescue for theater commanders worldwide. * 357th Fighter Squadron : Trains pilots in the A-10 and OA-10 Thunderbolt II. The 357th 'Dragons' conducts all formal course directed aircraft transition, day and night weapons and tactics employment, day and night air refueling and dissimilar air combat maneuvers. The squadron trains pilots to plan, coordinate, execute, and control day and night close air support, air interdiction and battlefield surveillance and reconnaissance. Squadron prepares pilots for combat mission ready upgrade. * 358th Fighter Squadron : Trains pilots in the A-10 and OA-10 Thunderbolt II. The 358th 'Lobos' conducts all formal course directed aircraft transition, day and night weapons and tactics employment, day and night air refueling and dissimilar air combat maneuvers. The squadron trains pilots to plan, coordinate, execute, and control day and night close air support, air interdiction and battlefield surveillance and reconnaissance. The squadron prepares pilots for combat mission ready upgrade. * 355th Operations Support Squadron * 355th Training Squadron * 607th Air Control Squadron * West Coast A-10 Demonstration Team History Beginning in May 1992, the 355th Operations Group took over control of flying units for 355th Wing. It provided war-fighters with forces for close air support, air interdiction, forward air control, ground based tactical air control, and airbase operations. From 1992-2002, the group trained and provided electronic combat capabilities and airborne command and control. For a brief period from Mar-Oct 2003 until the squadrons realigned under the 563d Rescue Group, it maintained a combat search and rescue capability. It also conducted all formal course directed aircraft initial qualification/requalification training for the A-10. In Oct 2003 and again in Nov 2005, the group deployed A-10s in support of combat operations in Afghanistan and Iraq. Lineage * Established as 355th Operations Group, and activated, on 1 May 1992. Assignments * 355th Wing, 1 May 1992 – Present Components * 41st Electronic Combat Squadron: 1 May 1992-1 Oct 2002 * 42d Airborne Command and Control Squadron: 1 Jul 1994-30 Sep 2002 * 43d Electronic Combat Squadron: 1 May 1992-1 Oct 2002 * 55th Rescue Squadron: 14 Mar-1 Oct 2003 * 79th Rescue Squadron: 14 Mar-1 Oct 2003 * 333d Fighter Squadron: 1 May 1992-1 Oct 1994 * 354th Fighter Squadron: 1 May 1992 – Present * 357th Fighter Squadron: 1 May 1992 – Present * 358th Fighter Squadron: 1 May 1992 – Present Stations * Davis-Monthan AFB, AZ, 1 May 1992 – Present Aircraft * A-10, 1992 – Present * EC-130, 1992-2002 * HH-60G, 2003 References * AFHRA 355th Operations Group Category:Military units and formations in Arizona Category:Operations groups of the United States Air Force